Lettre à Oscar
by LazyStarfish
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Public adulte


Ma tendre Oscar ,

Permets-moi de te tutoyer , tu es si chère à mon cœur qu'il ne saurait en être autrement. Tu seras probablement surprise par cette missive . Je ne pouvais exprimer son contenu de vive voix. Tant de choses m'en empêchent …

Quand je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois , il y a bien des années maintenant, j'étais loin d'imaginer les tourments que tu allais involontairement me faire subir.

Je t'avais prise pour un homme, un très beau jeune homme , j'étais si désespérée que je voulais te donner ma vertu pour de l'argent. Maintenant , c'est moi qui donnerais tout pour une éteinte avec toi.

Des années plus tard , le destin et ta générosité infinie nous ont réunies. Même si j'ai par méprise faillit assassiner ta propre mère, tu m'as prise sous ton aile. Je me souviens encore de ce jour où tout a commencé dans mon cœur, dans tout mon être . Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Lorsque sous ton rire cristallin j'ai chut dans cette maudite fontaine, tu m'as aidée à me relever, tu m'as prise dans tes bras, comme l'aurait fait un homme. J'ai plongé dans tes si beaux yeux , j'ai plongé jusqu'à m'y noyer. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mot sur le trouble que j'ai ressentit. Longtemps j'ai pensé que je te vouais une simple admiration, mais il y avait bien plus que ça. A cette époque je me contentais de ta simple présence, que je cherchais sans relâche, à mon grand bonheur, tu passais ton peu de temps libre avec moi. André et toi m'avez tant appris. Je vous ai causé tant d'ennuis.

Ce cher André , ce pauvre André... Il m'est arrivé de le haïr pour tous ces moments qu'il partage seul avec toi, puis il m'a révélé sa souffrance, à la fois si semblable et si différente de la mienne. Dans une autre vie , j'en serais probablement tombée éperdument amoureuse, tout comme toi. Tu as bien lu mon Oscar , je te connais mieux que toi même , je vous ai si souvent observés, je sais que tu en es éprise , bien plus fort, bien plus profondément que tu ne l'imagines.

Puis, il y a eu ce premier bal où tu m'as emmenée , près de toi je me sentais la personne la plus importante au monde. On m'a glissé ce soir là ( probablement avec exagération) que beaucoup de jeunes hommes avaient été éblouis par mon apparition. Moi, je ne voulais que ton regard. Tant d'autres femmes tombaient en pâmoison devant ton charme , je les détestais, j'avais peur qu'elles te volent à moi , je te voulais pour moi seule.

Il y eu encore cette nuit, où j'avais refusé d'être séparée de toi, je t'avais accompagnée alors que sa majesté la reine t'avait supposément demandée. Cette embuscade qui s'avéra être un complot de Madame de Polignac, ma génitrice... Tu as souffert jusque dans ta chair juste pour me protéger, jamais je n'aurais supporté que tu succombes à tes blessures, j'aurais donné sans hésiter ma vie en échange de la tienne.

Tant de fois je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Combien de fois m'as-tu réconfortée ? Lorsque j'ai appris l'identité de ma mère biologique, quand ma sœur Charlotte s'est donné la mort ou encore lorsque j'ai vu Jeanne changer pour le pire et nombre d'autres fois encore... Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a que tes bras qui m'apaisent.

Tu me disais toujours que je tomberai amoureuse d'un homme et que je me marierai. J'avais l'impression que tu ne prenais pas mes sentiments au sérieux, que ça n'était qu'une tocade. Moi même je me suis demandée bon nombre de fois pourquoi. Pourquoi j'ai succombé à tes yeux en connaissant pertinemment ta nature. Comme cette question m'a torturée.

Ça n'est pas uniquement sous la menace de Madame de Polignac que j'ai accepté de partir vivre avec elle , je l'ai aussi fait pour tenter de t'oublier.

Mais comment oublier ton visage stupéfiant de beauté , ta chevelure sublime, tes yeux si expressifs qui peuvent tour à tour me foudroyer ou me faire fondre. Comment ne pas penser à ta bouche si désirable , à ta voix si envoûtante. Comment effacer de ma mémoire ta silhouette gracile et souple, ta démarche féline...

Lorsque par la force du destin tu es à nouveau entrée dans ma vie , que tu m'as à nouveau accueillie à bras ouverts, j'étais déjà une jeune femme ; les sentiments que j'avais tenté en vain d'étouffer ont rejaillit, pour être encore plus puissants. J'ai ressenti des désirs, des émois , qu'en raison de mon jeune âge je n'avais jamais éprouvés auparavant et qui me font souffrir , tellement souffrir...

Oscar, ma déesse ,combien de nuits sans sommeil, passées à songer à toi , à te désirer charnellement. Combien de rêves troublants dont je me suis réveillée en sueur.

Je crains le scandale , je crains ta réaction voilà pourquoi je te révèle par cette lettre ce que je ne peux te dire de vive voix ; Je désire goûter tes lèvres, goûter chaque parcelle de ta peau de satin, respirer son parfum, et partager mille délices de plaisirs interdits avec toi. Je désire ton corps tout entier, le sentir vibrer sous mes caresses, sentir sa chaleur. Je te veux mienne... Mon Oscar, ma douce Oscar, mon amour, je t'aime comme un homme peut aimer une femme, à présent j'en suis certaine.

Bernard m'a avoué son affection , c'est un homme remarquable, pour lequel je ressens une profonde amitié , je pourrais l'épouser et avoir la vie d'une femme ordinaire, cela serait malhonnête de ma part , il ne mérite pas que je lui mente. Ma vie ne doit pas être un mensonge. Mais je ne puis être moi même. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

On promet l'enfer à celles qui s'adonnent aux amours saphiques, ainsi qu'aux personnes qui se rendent coupable du péché de suicide. Je ne crains pas l'enfer , puisque je l'ai vécu en étant chaque jour à tes côtés, me consumant d'amour pour toi sans espoir d'être aimée en retour , sans espoir de vivre cette passion . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de mon âme, je ne suis sûre que d'une chose, c'est que je t'aime. J'ai apprécié chaque minute passée près de toi.

Pardonne-moi.

A tout jamais à toi,

Rosalie


End file.
